A Poem For Hazel
by megSUPERFAN
Summary: A poem about Hazel Levesque's very interesting life stories, including her first life, death, and second life.
1. Diamonds to Disaster

**Hi, everyone! I am megSUPERFAN. I really enjoy writing FanFiction, especially poetry! This is my first, so feel free to review anything, and correct me if I get things wrong. Thanks! :)**

 **This is a poem about Hazel. All rights belong to Rick Riordan for writing the series that I love... Thanks to him, too!**

 _Hazel Levesque_

Diamonds glowing,

Rubies red,

Emeralds from the

Land of the Dead.

Priceless, shining,

From the ground,

Bars of silver

Always found.

Golden treasure

Filled with jewels,

But somehow worthless,

Cold, and cruel.

Bad things happen

With wealth from the earth,

Poor Hazel's been cursed

From her birth.

Gaea's possessed her mother,

Leaving Hazel's heart so sore,

Pluto can't protect her,

No one loves her anymore.

Afraid, she packs and leaves

For the land beyond the gods,

Until finally, "The last night",

Her father's raven caws.

Gaea's son is rising

On an island isolated.

Hazel's curse is his life's blood,

His soul the jewels she hated.

Hazel understands now,

She remembers Pluto's warning.

She concentrates, the island breaks,

Nothing's left there in the morning.

 **Ok, so there it is... Sorry if this is a little sad, but more verses are coming to record the rest of Hazel's story. Please tell me what you liked/disliked, and I will try to get back to you. Have a nice day!**


	2. Hope from Darkness

**Hi it's me again... this poem is about Hazel's time in the Underworld. Enjoy!**

A girl alone in Asphodel,

Reflecting on her past,

She wishes she couldn't remember

The life that didn't last.

Her ghost is sad and lonely

as she ponders what occurred,

She faced the judges of the dead,

They frowned down at her.

They looked at her with pity

When she tried to save her mum

To bring her out of Punishment,

She gave up Elysium.

And now she's wondering

if she's done the thing that's right.

She brought to life a giant

on the dreadful Alaskan night.

It seems like forever,

but finally someone's here

The brother she never knew she had

but would become so dear.

He arrived from a shadow,

He understands her pain,

Hazel smiles, takes his hand,

Her life's now her's to claim.


	3. Camp Jupiter

**This chapter is the beginning of Hazel's life at Camp Jupiter. It's not that cheerful, but it does end on a hopeful note.**

Arriving in the mortal world

It's different as can be,

With laptops, iPods, and so much more,

There's so much for Hazel to see!

Traveling to Camp Jupiter,

With Nico by her side,

Hazel feels uncomfortable,

She wishes she hadn't died.

When finally they get there,

Nico has to go,

But Hazel joins the Fifth Cohort

On _probatio._

It's hard to be the nobody

As Hazel soon will know,

Even with Jason as praetor

Things don't go as she wants them to go.

Earning her stripe is embarrassing,

When she stopped the unicorns,

It was to save them, not Dakota,

When she steered them away by their horns.

It's hard for her to live with

The horror of her curse,

But when Octavian learns her secret,

Things go from bad to worse.

One day, Jason, her hero, goes missing,

The Fifth Cohort's spirits all sank,

But somebody new arrives shortly,

Can Hazel find her hero in Frank?

 **Okay, so if you haven't guessed, the next chapter is going to be all about Frazel! I hope you are looking forward to it, because I sure am!**


	4. How Frazel Began (And Other Matters)

**As I was writing this, I realized I do not have the gift of writing romance. I'm sorry, Frazel fans, I tried! Hope you like it anyway.**

When Frank comes to camp no one likes him,

He joins with those "losers" the Fifth,

Hazel can tell that he's lonely

In this camp that is living a myth.

Reyna's not sure they should accept him

Because of his ancestry,

But Hazel and Frank hit it off right away,

They become good friends immediately.

Her heart goes wild against her will

It's broken instead of tough,

She'd already lost Sammy, she wanted to scream.

Wasn't one boyfriend enough?

It seems the Fates want them together,

Whether Hazel likes it or not,

She finally gives in and loves him,

Cupid's arrow finally gets in a shot.

They do all their training together,

Frank's clumsy, but loyal and kind,

When they get assigned to guard duty,

Hazel does not even mind.

He says his mom died in the army,

She tells him she's good underground,

They try to speak French to each other,

But it's harder by far than it sounds.

Someone's coming across the highway,

A woman carried by a boy with dark hair,

Followed by gorgons, which Frank tries to kill

By shooting them out of the air.

Hazel admires his courage,

She knows how hard it is to be brave,

But Frank's arrows cannot hurt the monsters,

It's Percy Jackson they needed to save.

They go through the tunnel and Tiber,

But gorgons' claws grip Frank like a knife,

Now Hazel's certain she cares about him

Because she's never been so scared in her life.

Campers are coming and shouting,

But they wouldn't get there in time,

Percy sees the situation,

And thrusts out his hands like a mime.

As the river washes the gorgons away,

Hazel rushes to help her friend Frank.

He's hurt, but not badly, and Hazel's relieved

Until Juno appears on the bank.

She tells all of Camp about Percy,

How all of his memories are gone,

But even the goddess doesn't know

How Gaea will use him as her pawn.

 **Okay, I am with all of you who think the line "Percy thrusts out his hands like a mime" is pretty awful. Sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking of writing "Percy sees the situation/And I cannot think of a rhyme." But, sadly, I did not.**

 **I will try to sneak in Frazel bits here and there in poems to come if you are still disappointed in my lack of romance. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**

 **{Fun Frazel Fact: Think about how close the word 'romance' comes to 'Romans'.} :)**


	5. The New Kid

**This one is kinda short, but I'll do more later.**

When a stranger comes along,

Washing in with the tide,

Everyone is wondering

If Percy's on their side.

Hazel knows he can be trusted.

After all, he rescued her friend.

It's not his fault he can't remember.

Will Reyna accept him in the end?

While Frank goes to polish some armor,

Hazel takes Percy to see

Her least favorite person, Octavian,

To find out his augury.

Percy's expression is painful,

When he sees the shabby temple of his dad.

Then the augur steals and murders Percy's panda.

Octavian makes Hazel feel so mad!

After the torture of visiting Octavian,

Hazel's happy to find Nico on the street.

But as she starts to introduce Percy,

Nico's eyes grow wary when they meet.

Hazel feels a little out of place,

She's puzzled, but doesn't dare to ask.

Percy's frowning like he's seen her brother before.

Could Nico really be from Percy's past?

 **Ha, I love ending with a question! :) Leave a review please. Thank you!**


End file.
